


What's Wrong?

by WinterLilacs



Series: Shitty Parents. Good Siblings [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accepting Edric, Coming Out, Confused but cool Emira, Gen, Just The Blight Siblings Saying Trans Rights, Referenced Abusive Parents, Trans Guy Amity, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLilacs/pseuds/WinterLilacs
Summary: “It doesn’t matter what body you got, what people tell you or even what you thought for so long. If you tell us you’re a boy. Then I can only say,” Wrapping a single arm around his younger sibling, Edric pulled Amity close to him. “I’m glad to meet my little bro.”
Series: Shitty Parents. Good Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896541
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	What's Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Just finished Owl House and I LOVE IT SO SO MUCH!
> 
> So, I wanted to write this little oneshot fic as something to have fun with.
> 
> Content Warnings: Referenced transphobia. Confusion from family over trans identity. Referenced shitty parents. Accidental Misgendering.

The rain pouring down on the outside steps of the library would normally be an issue for anyone hoping to get in, especially when you have to trudge through a 30 minute walk to get there.

“You good, Mittens? Can’t have you drowning in the rain.” A brief, contemplative look took over Edric’s face. “Can you drown in rain? That’s a thought. Hey, Emira! Can you drown in rain?”  
  


A low groan, betrayed by Emira’s smirk occurring concurrently.

“If you could, dear brother, then you would have proven it yourself a long time ago.” Waving a circle in the air as the two of them made their way into coverage from the hailing water, the small, cantrip of a spell above them ceased.

“Stone.” Edric smirked, tapping the side of the pillar next to them. “Rain can’t beat that. Now,” Slapping his hands together, Edric’s smirk turned to confusion of a line across the face. “Where is our dear Mittens?”

  
“If we knew that, we wouldn’t have been sent out by daddy and mommy dearest to fetch her.” Despite the snark, the same line of confusion marred Emirai’s mouth. “She’s nearly always here, reading to the tykes or something.”

“Whelp!” Throwing his own hands up into the air, Edric marched forward towards the door. “Darn sure won’t be hanging out in the flood here.”  
  


“Edric, don’t-” 

The sound of the alarm quite literally screaming it’s mouth off caught Edric by shock and surprise, falling over himself in eager defense of whatever threat was coming his way. Emira just couldn’t help turn her eyes away from the embarrassing display.

“It’s closed. Every night after 8 o’clock.” 

“You didn’t think of telling me that before I nearly broke my neck there!” Quickly scrambling back up to his own two feet, the cloak thrown astray around him, Edric patted the dirt off himself. “So, Mittens is out in the rain.” A few seconds of quiet came between the two. “That’s weird. And dumb. And Mittens is the first but definitely not the second.”

“Yes, that is true.” Hand falling from her face, Emira shrugged her shoulders in defeat. “Can’t be helped. Back into the torrential storm we go.”  
  


“Wait,” Grasping his sister by the shoulder, almost earning a swing to the face for his troubles, Edric pointed towards a figure at the far west side of the library.  
  


“I think we found our answer over there.” The smug smirk from the masculine twin was quickly cut short by the furrowed brow of Emira.

  
“Our sister is sitting on the edge of the worst storm the Boiling Isle’s has seen in months. I think all we have is more questions.” Now, the furrowed brow was mimicked by her brother. “Well, may as well find the answers now.”

  
As they strode over, taking a leisure pace. Well, stealthy would be more accurate as they planned to give their younger sister a good scare as comeuppance for dragging them out in the roaring-but luckily not boiling-rain. 

  
Only, as they did so, something seemed…….off. It was Mittens, alright. The distinct Blight green hue of hair poking out the side of their hood. But, the form of Amity kept reverberating up and down. A low sound coming periodically from them. Almost like sobbing.

  
“Oh shit,” Muttering under her breath, Emira shot a glare to let Edric know of the change of plans. Luckily, Edric got the memo that giving their sister a little fright could wait for a different day.

  
“OK, cool big sib’ time.” Striding towards his younger sibling, Edric gentled his steps as he got closer. Until he was only a few inches away from his younger family member.

“Hey, Mittens.” With a soothing voice he used to calm Emira during thunderstorms when they were younger, Edric sat down next to Amminity. Soon followed by Emira.

  
“You good, Amity?” A pained cough was all that rewarded Emira’s concern. “Going to take that as a no. What’s eating you, little sis’?”

The coughing and sobbing ended at that. Amity’s form sitting up a little straighter as they pulled down the hood from their head. Revealing a chop-shop job of cut hair, hewn closely to the scalp. Not the best work of whomever did the haircut but wouldn’t get you thrown out of Hexside for delinquency.

“Hey, hey, it’s not that bad a haido, Mittens.” Mistakenly consoled Edric, resting a hand on the shoulder of Amity. “I know a lotta girls from my year with that style.”  
  


“What about boys?”

The first words to come from Amity. And as such, they struck the two twins silent. A stolen glance between the two was shared behind Amity’s back, wordlessly questioning the other if they knew what Amity meant.

“What about boys who didn’t know they were boys? What about…..What about boys who were girls?” Emira, once more at Amity’s words, shot a weirded out glare towards Edric.

Which was met by a shockingly solemn expression of Edric. Raising a hand behind Amity’s back, Emira knew what it meant. 

_Let me take care of this._

And Emira knew better than to question her twin when this look came up.

“Mittens.” Taking time, like someone trying not to frighten away a deer, Edric leaned forward so they would be seeing each other face to face. “The hairstyle suits boys too. And if you’re a boy, well, then I feel stupid for not noticing sooner.”

  
“Edric, what are you-” The hand raised once more, halting Emira from continuing. This time in full view of Amity.

“Look, sometimes doctor’s get it wrong. Sometimes parents get it wrong. God knows our parents got it wrong enough.” Edric chuckled mirthlessly. It was not shared by the fellow siblings. All of them were aware of what their parents would think of this. Spoiler: Nothing good.

“It doesn’t matter what body you got, what people tell you or even what you thought for so long. If you tell us you’re a boy. Then I can only say,” Wrapping a single arm around his younger sibling, Edric pulled Amity close to him. “I’m glad to meet my little bro.”

After a few seconds, Amity reciprocated, wrapping two arms around Edric’s chest and burying his face into his shoulder.

“What do I tell mom and dad?”

  
“You don’t have to tell them anything. They don’t get that from you. But if you wanna, we’ll be there. Both of us. Right, Emira?” Letting his gaze rise up from his younger brother, Edric gave Emira a questioning focus.

“Yea-Yeah. Of course.” The hesitancy in Emira’s voice, Edric noticed. He really hoped that Amity didn’t.

“Look, I really hate being the responsible one. So how about we all head home, go to bed, and tackle this in the morning. That sound good?” Edric received a nod from Amity, head still buried into his shoulder. And a shaky nod in turn from his twin.

“I-I left my bag in the library cove. I need to get it.” Moving to his feet, wiping the tears away from his face, Amity looked to both of his older siblings.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Anytime, little bro.” Receiving a scuffling of hair from his older brother, Amity ran towards the wall behind them, tracing upon it to open up a small gateway inside.

  
“Really wish we had that before I got attacked by the alarm, huh.” Laughing to himself, Edric turned right around to be met with the glaring face of Emira.

“How-What-Who are you? Where did all that confidence and stuff come from? This-Look, I don’t get it. I’m not gonna pretend I get it. I’m not gonna stop Amity from being her-himself. But I was lost there. How did you just KNOW what to say?”  
  


“Hey, a broken clock, am I right?” Beaming a smile towards his twin, Edric continued. “But hey, you’ll get the hang of it. Takes time for all of us.” 

Silence returned again. A thousand questions flooded through Emira’s mind that she wanted to ask Edric. A hundred statements to throw out. And yet, only one came to the surface.

  
“What you said-about mom & dad? You’re right. I don’t know if I’ll ever get Amity’s whole thing. But I’ll take you and his side over them a thousand times.”

  
“Ah! You didn’t slip up that time! See? You’re catching on. Come on, sis’, bring it in!” Wrapping two arms around an initially hesitant Emira, the embrace was quickly returned to Edric.

  
“You know, Edric. You’re going to have to tell me the real story of how you know so much about this gender stuff someday.”

“Someday. But not today.” Pushing the hug outwards, Edric’s smile never faltered. “Today though? Today, we’re making sure our little brother gets home without a cold from this bloody storm.”


End file.
